1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having a stiffener and a load plate which are interconnected by an improved interconnecting arrangement.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical connectors are widely used for mounted on a printed circuit board to electrically connect an IC package. Taiwanese Utility Patent No. M260040 discloses a type of electrical connector mounted on a printed circuit board for receiving an IC package. Referring to FIGS. 3-5 of this patent, the electrical connector includes an insulative housing, a stiffener surrounding the housing and a metallic load plate pivotally connecting with the stiffener. The load plate is able to be operated manually between a closed position and an opened position. The stiffener has a plurality of side walls extending upward, one of which is formed with a pair of connecting holes. Correspondingly, the load plate has a pair of arched clasps respectively hinged to the connecting holes. Between the pair of the clasps is a stopping tab which serves to abut against with the stiffener to keep the load plate positioned stationary at a selected angle after the opening of the load plate.
However, the stopping tab and the clasps are substantially located in a same line, and needed to be respectively lactated by opposite sides of the side wall of the stiffener when the load plate is assembled to the stiffener. As a result, at least one of the clasps and the stopping tab has to deform properly to facilitate the assembling process. In addition, the friction produced between the stiffener and the clasps or the stopping tab is likely to damage the plated layers on the stiffener or the load plate.
In view of the above, a new electrical connector capable of reducing deformation thereof is needed.